The following invention is generally related to instrumentalities and methodologies in assisted breathing in infants. More specifically, the instant invention is directed to a method and apparatus for providing a non-abrasive cushioning seal between an assisted breathing device and an infant""s skin.
Babies born prematurely frequently lack the ability to keep their lungs from collapsing. Under normal circumstances, a baby""s lungs will expand during inhalation and only partially contract during exhalation. Premature or newborn babies frequently have weak inspiratory movements causing collapse of the lung after exhalation. Collapse may also occur in the newborn as a result of blockage of bronchioles by mucus or from failure of the lung to distend.
As a result, such babies are aided in breathing by an apparatus whose purpose it is to prevent lung collapse. The connection from the respiratory apparatus to the infant is embodied in a nosepiece that is inserted into the baby""s nares to direct the flow of air. Because the premature infant""s skin is delicate, it is susceptible to abrasions and ulcerations from the nosepiece or from other interfaces, such as masks, rendering long-term aid difficult and painful and compounding the baby""s problems.
The present invention is distinguishable over the prior art in that abrasion of an infant""s nose is avoided while the infant is receiving assisted breathing support. Preferably, a silicone rubber nostril piece is provided with a foam pad that serves as a buffer between the infant""s skin and the nostril piece. The foam pad has a self-adhesive backing to ensure that the pad remains securely attached to the nostril piece, and is dimensioned to surround the flexible stems that provide the infant with air without blocking airflow. Additionally, the pad provides protection for areas adjacent to the nose.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a new and novel device and method for assuring that an infant""s nostril piece remains in place as long as necessary.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device and method as characterized above in which abrasion of the infant""s skin adjacent the nares is avoided.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device and method as characterized above which is easy to apply and to replace.
Viewed from a first vantage point, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device to prevent abrasion on the nose of an infant receiving assisted breathing, comprising, in combination: two nostril-engaging stems, dimensioned to be received within the nares of the infant; and friction-reducing means circumscribing the nostril-engaging stems and abutting the nose of the infant.
Viewed from a second vantage point, it is an object of the present invention to provide a nose abrasion kit for an infant including a nostril-engaging member dimensioned to penetrate nares of the infant, and an adhesive-backed foam member dimensioned to overlie the nostril-engaging member and abut against a nose of the infant.
Viewed from a third vantage point, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for reducing nose friction on an infant undergoing respiratory control, the steps including: interposing a low friction pad between an infant nose and a respiratory administering device.
These and other objects will be made manifest when considering the following detailed specification when taken in conjunction with the appended drawing figures.